


Not Straight

by Tortellini



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26033827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Joe meets the new recruit, and Nile finds out about her two new friends' relationship.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolo & Quynh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Not Straight

Joe watched the newcomer with crossed arms. She was young, he mused to himself. He couldn't ever remember being that young. He was sure his Nicky couldn't remember it either. Or Allah forbid it, Andy herself. But no, Nile Freeman still had a sense of wonder to her. (And maybe Joe was biased, but he was sure Nicky still had this about him too). She was watching him just like he was watching her. 

"...so let me get this straight," Nile said finally. "You two are together?"

Joe looked at Nicky. Out of all the things she asked about, it was just that?

"There's nothing straight about it," Nicky said with a grin. "But yes. We are."

Joe looked back at Nile, to see her reaction.

Now hold on. This wasn't the middle ages anymore, of course--or even earlier for that matter, where he and Nicky were from. All the same they were used to getting weird looks. Even being beaten up sometimes. Most of the time things were much better. But some people still acted weird about it when they saw the two of them together. He and Nicky were lucky enough that Booker and Andy loved them just the way they were. It would be awful if Nile wasn't the same way. 

She paused. And then she grinned back at them. "So Nicky, are you the big spoon or the little spoon?"

"I'm the little spoon."

"Uh, no." Joe smirked and reached for him fondly. "He's the knife." 

Wow. 


End file.
